


Snowy Cheeks

by Sokkusu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkusu/pseuds/Sokkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kyuhyun and Sungmin go out into the snow to make the best snow sculpture. Sungmin attempted to sculpt a snow gumball machine. Kyuhyun decided to make something big enough that made Sungmin bombard him with snowballs, prompting him to change it into something that expressed the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to this story might gross you out, but this was all written based on childish potty humor.

Letting out a long yawn while stretching his arms from under his blanket, young 8-year old Sungmin rubbed the fog out of his doe eyes, blinking them repeatedly to clear his vision. He slowly sat up, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he noticed how dark his room was, and crawled under his covers to the edge of the bed. Once he managed to grab the bed post from under the blanket with his tiny hand, he pushed himself up, adjusting his body to sit on the heels of his feet as his blanket fell from his head to his shoulders. He looked out the nearby window, wondering if it was cloudy that morning before he stood on his bed and squinted at the sudden brightness. The moment his eyes adjusted to the light coming from outside, he gasped in awe at the sight before him.

The whole city was covered by a large thick blanket of snow.

Clapping his hands while squealing in glee, Sungmin scurried off of his bed and ran out of his room in excitement. The sounds of his pajama-covered feet stamping the hardwood floor echoed throughout the house, followed by his childish giggles when he began sliding. Unfortunately, his little trip had ended in a short period of time when he bumped into his father, toppling to the floor on his small tushie as he let out a whine. His father laughed in a jolly manner, turning around and helping his son back on his feet. “Where are you going in such a hurry, little guy?”

Sungmin pouted. “Dad, I’m not little. I’m 8!” His lips then softened into a smile. “It’s snowing outside! I want to go out and play!”

Laughing at his son’s excitement, Sungmin’s father shook his head and waggled his finger. “Now now, Sungmin. You just got out of bed. What do 8-year old boys do first before going out to play?”

Sungmin cutely pursed his lips in thought before his eyes lit up in realization. “Brush my teeth!”

“And?”

Sungmin blinked. “Change my clothes?”

“And?”

Sungmin puffed his cheeks. “Have breakfast.”

“That’s my son,” Sungmin’s father chuckled while patting him on the head. “Go wash up now. Your mother is making some cucumber soup downstairs.”

Sungmin nodded with a beam, quickly crawling between his father’s legs before running off towards the bathroom.

 

 

After brushing his teeth and changing out of his footy pajamas into a turtleneck sweater and warm pants, little Sungmin trudged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Noticing the dining table already covered with plates and bowls full of food, he clapped happily before running over to his chair, pulling it out from under the table, and climbing up on it with an ‘oomph’. As he sat down on his plush bottom and scooted his chair in, his mother entered the kitchen, smiling at her son while taking her seat next to him. “Good morning, Sungmin.”

“Morning, mommy,” Sungmin greeted in return before he protruded his lips to blow the steam off the soup in front of him.

“Honey!” His mother suddenly called Sungmin’s father. “Please come down before the food gets cold!”

A distant ‘coming’ was heard, followed by large steps on the stairs as Sungmin’s father appeared. He took a deep breath, taking all the delicious aromas from the food on the table before exhaling. “Smells good.”

“Oh honey, stop,” Sungmin’s mother playfully slapped her husband’s arm while he took his seat, causing Sungmin to giggle. “Eat up so you can go shovel the snow afterwards.”

“Don’t shovel the snow away!” Sungmin suddenly exclaimed. “I want to play in it first!”

Both of his parents laughed, causing him to pout as he continued eating his soup.

“I have to shovel the snow out of the driveway so your mother can go to work,” his father explained. “But there will be mountains of snow for you to play in once it’s all cleared.”

Sungmin’s eyes widened, twinkling in anticipation while his childlike mind imagined large heaps of snow waiting for him to climb on. He happily bounced in his seat at the thought until the chime of the doorbell rang, causing the family to jump in their seat.

“I’ll answer it,” Sungmin’s mother said, getting up from her chair and rushing out of the kitchen.

“I bet whoever is at the door has probably blown up the snow to get to the door,” Sungmin’s father joked, yet a loud audible gasp was heard.

“Is it really possible to blow up the snow, dad?”

His father chuckled, finding his son’s oblivious behavior endearing. “It is possible if you had a snow blower.”

Sungmin’s mouth dropped. Before he could question on further, his mother’s voice called. “Sungmin! Kyuhyun is here to play!”

Sungmin abruptly sat up from his seat, shortly letting out a gasp of delight. He quickly finished up his remaining soup, letting out a few whines when it slightly burned his tongue before taking the bowl and gulping the rest down. He let out a small burp and politely excused himself, sliding off of his chair and pushing it back in. He was about to head out of the kitchen before he heard his father clear his throat, prompting him to widen his eyes in realization before he turned back, grabbed his empty bowl and spoon, walked over to the kitchen sink, and placed them inside for later washing. He then ran towards his father, received a high five for being a good son, and scurried out of the kitchen.

The moment when Sungmin approached the front door where his mother was standing, he fell on his knees and let out a bubbly fit of laughter. Standing right by his mother was Kyuhyun, or what seemed to be the 6-year old boy due to dark brown curls sticking out from under his furry hood. The younger’s body was completely covered by a blue oversized puffy coat with white fur adorning the rims of his sleeves, the bottom of his jacket reaching towards his knees, and his feet was wearing gigantic snow boots that stretched all the way to his small thighs. The only reason Sungmin was laughing at his playmate’s appearance was the boy looked twice as big as he normally was, making his cackles reach another octave while he rolled on the floor.

It wasn’t until he was suddenly lifted up from the floor, got placed onto his tiny feet, and had a knit beanie engulfing his head. He whined when he realized his mother was about to put him in a similar coat as Kyuhyun’s, shrugging the coat off of his back and shaking his head. “No, mommy! I don’t want to be a marshmallow like Kyuhyun!”

A snort was heard from the younger boy, followed by a chuckle while Sungmin’s mother was struggling to zip up her son’s coat. Sungmin let out a groan when his hood was tightened around his face, puffing his cheeks in distaste while Kyuhyun kept snickering at him. After making sure that her son was bundled up warmly and giving him a pair of gloves, Sungmin’s mother placed a kiss on his cheek and opened the door, giving them the occasional warning of staying in the neighborhood during their snow play. As soon as Sungmin’s mother bid them to have a good time, both boys immediately ran out to the snow.

Only to fall forward into the cold white slush.

 

 

After helping each other up and dusting the snow off each other’s faces, both Sungmin and Kyuhyun decided to play in the park area of their cul-de-sac. Despite that they were only little boys who were expected to have snowball fights and the like, Kyuhyun proposed a snow sculpture battle, much to Sungmin’s delight as he enjoyed competing with the younger. They decided to split half of the lawn, shared sandbox equipment that Kyuhyun had hidden under his coat, and began bulldozing piles of snow with their tiny shovels and hands to start their battle.

Being a talented and creative kid genius, Sungmin decided to sculpt a gumball machine out of snow. He began molding a small white plateau, shortly placing small scoops of snow on top of it with his shovel. Once the body of the machine was high enough to his liking, he started shaving off the extra bits of ice, smoothing the clumps down with his glove-covered palms and shovel. While Sungmin was in the midst of making his gumball machine, Kyuhyun was strangely watching the older boy from afar. He was absentmindedly molding the snow with his hands while focusing on his playmate’s backside, specifically the pant-clad round bottom that was peeking out from under his coat. Kyuhyun groaned when Sungmin sat on the ground, later sighing in relief when the older boy stood up again.

He looked down for a moment and inspected his progress, comparing the size of his sculpture with the model before him. He nodded after feeling satisfied, dusting the ice crystals off of his gloves before wobbling to stand up. He waddled towards Sungmin, who was currently making tiny pearls to represent the candy in his machine. The older suddenly noticed Kyuhyun, turning to him before smiling. “Kyu! Are you done already?”

Kyuhyun nodded sheepishly, holding in his laughter.

Not suspecting the younger, Sungmin tilted his head and asked. “Can I look?”

Kyuhyun nodded.

With eyes glinting with anticipation, Sungmin took a hold of Kyuhyun’s hands, helping him walk through the tall inches of snow. He giggled when both of them nearly toppled over due to the weight of Kyuhyun’s coat, not noticing the faint blush on the younger boy’s face thanks to his hood. As soon as they reached Kyuhyun’s sculpture, Sungmin gawked at it in shock, pursing his lips in confusion. He examined the two large mounds that were joined together, furrowing his eyebrows at the odd curve in the middle, yet his brain finally registered what it was after minutes of staring at it.

It was a giant snow butt.

“K-Kyu?!” Sungmin exclaimed, his mouth still wide open at the sight before him. “Is that… really your sculpture?”

Kyuhyun nodded, stifling his chuckles from underneath his hood.

“What a big butt,” Sungmin giggled, sitting on the cold ground and inspecting the sculpture more. “Why did you make a butt though, Kyu?”

A small bit of laughter erupted from Kyuhyun’s hood before he pointed to the older boy. Sungmin stared at the finger directed towards him, blinking confusedly before he asked, “What about me?”

Kyuhyun shook his arm and kept pointing to the older, switching to his other arm and pointing down at the other boy’s rear. Sungmin widened his eyes in realization, staring at his playmate while the younger’s shoulders were shaking from laughter. After a few moments, Sungmin pouted. “My butt isn’t that big.”

A muffled ‘yes it is’ was heard, causing the older boy to growl in annoyance. “It is not!”

“Is too.”

“Is not!”

“Is too.”

Sungmin got up from the ground, stomping repeatedly out of spite before bending down and scooping a handful of snow. Kyuhyun quietly watched the older molding the snow into a round ball, his breath hitching when he realized what the other boy was going to do. Due to his outerwear handicapping his movements, Kyuhyun tried to fall back to dodge, but a swift throw managed to knock his hood down; revealing his dark brown mop of hair and his startled boyish face. “Hey! Sungmin! You’re going to make me cold!”

The older boy didn’t hear his words, shaping another ball and chucking it at his arm. A couple of seconds later, two snowballs were thrown at him simultaneously, causing the younger to fall on the ground. Kyuhyun frowned at his playmate’s behavior, suddenly panicking when Sungmin wrapped a huge mound of snow in his arms. “S-Sungmin! Don’t!”

Sungmin’s pout protruded further as he stood up with the large white pile in his arms. He slowly stepped towards the younger, who was struggling to get back up and run away out of fear. While he was used to the constant teases his classmates at school would make about his plush bottom, he couldn’t help but feel angry towards Kyuhyun, a little saddened since the younger boy had never teased him this way. He saw the younger’s tiny feet slip out of his oversized boots, watching Kyuhyun breaking free and running off despite the cold and wetness of the snow seeping through his socks. He puffed up his cheeks and started chasing after him, screaming Kyuhyun’s name as he began bombarding him with balls of snow. He heard the younger boy yelp when one snowball was aimed at his ankle, causing him to fall forward and implant his face into the ground.

Seeing the younger boy’s fall, Sungmin widened his eyes and rushed over. He immediately dropped the snow from his arms, forgetting about his anger as he reached Kyuhyun. Sungmin let out a wail of concern when he pulled the younger boy up, brushing off the ice on the other’s face and apologizing for his tantrum. He noticed that the other boy’s face was red, worrying that he might have caused the boy to have a possible cold. Little did he know that Kyuhyun was simply blushing when he helped pull his hood back on his head, feeling warm as the older boy took care of him and helped him with putting his boots back on.

 

 

After a while, both boys sat down together by Kyuhyun’s sculpture, examining it in silence until Sungmin muttered, “My butt is not that big.”

Kyuhyun chuckled before his muffled voice replied, “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you make it though?” Sungmin asked. “Do you really think it’s big?”

Kyuhyun frantically shook his head. “N-no… I just thought… it was… funny.”

“You think my butt is funny?”

“No… that’s not-”

Sungmin abruptly stood up from the ground, huffing while crossing his arms. “I don’t have a funny butt, Kyu. You’re so mean!”

The younger boy timidly looked down on his lap. “I’m sorry.”

Sungmin grumbled a bit more before he asked, “Can you change it?”

Kyuhyun widened his eyes in response, his brows knitted together as he tried to come up with a change. His face suddenly warmed up again when he came up with an idea, slowly shifting himself on his knees as he crawled over to the giant snow mounds. He sat on the back of his feet and looked at his sculpture carefully, leaning over to spread some snow over the crack that lied between the two mounds. He patted it down, making sure that the middle of his sculpture was covered before he gestured for the older boy to come over. Sungmin raised an eyebrow, his tiny boots crushing through the ice when he approached the sculpture.

Gasping as he saw a giant heart of snow.

Sungmin’s face flushed at the sight, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a boyish grin. He turned towards Kyuhyun, who was already hiding his face deep inside his coat. At that, Sungmin giggled, approaching the younger boy with open arms before he tackled him onto the cold ground. He felt Kyuhyun struggle underneath him, making him cackle as he pulled the zipper of the boy’s coat down to reveal his flustered face. Sungmin beamed when Kyuhyun averted his eyes away, placing his gloved hands on the other boy’s red cheeks. Ignoring the sudden tense feeling the younger was showing, Sungmin leaned in and kissed his nose. He giggled when Kyuhyun wrinkled his face before he leaned in again and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Kyu.”

Kyuhyun pressed his lips together, avoiding the older boy’s eyes. “You’re welcome.”

Sungmin kept his grin as he zipped the boy’s coat back before helping him up. Kyuhyun continued hiding his flushed face as Sungmin took his hand and led him towards the other side of the field, stopping in front of his candy machine before sitting back down to finish it. While he continued taking bits of snow and rolling them into tiny pearls, Sungmin felt a tap on his shoulder, prompting him to turn to the younger boy. “Yes, Kyu?”

Kyuhyun pointed to the group of pearls that were already made, his eyes showing a hint of apprehension. “Are they supposed to be candy?”

Sungmin nodded. “Yes, my sculpture is going to be a gumball machine. Do you think it’s cool so far?”

Kyuhyun gave off a sheepish smile for a moment before he nodded, yet his uneasiness towards a few snowballs was still apparent. “Why are some of them yellow?”

Sungmin covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle before he smiled sweetly at his playmate.

“I was too excited to go out to play with you.”


End file.
